Rindu
by Uzumaki family
Summary: "Aku tidak peduli kau pergi satu jam, satu hari atau satu menit, yang pasti aku sangat merindukanmu." /Canon


**A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Rindu**

 **Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing:Naruto x Hinata**

 **Rated:T**

 **Genre:Romance**

 **Warning:GaJe, Typos, Alur Kecepetan,**

 **By Oshin**

* * *

ini fanfic bikinan teman ku namanya oshin atau radita^^

selamat membaca^^

.

.

Pagi itu begitu cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi. Mentari pun tak ingin kalah dengan menyinari dunia. Di sebuah rumah terlihat seorang wanita tengah asik berkutat dengan pisau dan berbagai macam sayuran. Tangannya begitu lihai memotong berbagai macam sayuran. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Sepertinya kau asik sekali." ucap seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut. "A-ah Naruto-kun," kata wanita itu. "Kau mau memasak apa Hinata-chan?" tanya pria itu-Naruto menaruh dagunya diatas bahu Hinata. "Te-tentu saja ramen kesukaanmu Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata. "Kalau begitu aku tunggu di meja makan." kata pria itu. "Iya." Naruto pun pergi ke meja makan. Ia terus saja memperhatikan setiap gerakan Hinata.

Mulai dari saat wanita itu memotong sayuran ataupun mengambil bahan lain. Ia jadi ingat saat dulu wanita di depannya ini masih menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang manis dan pemalu. Ia pun mulai mengingat saat gadis itu menyelamatkannya saat Invasi Pain terjadi juga saat ia hampir putus asa saat rekannya Hyuuga Neji tewas dalam perang. Ia selalu bersyukur karena Tuhan telah menjadikan gadis itu menjadi istrinya. Kadang ia masih belum percaya bahwa kini gadis itu adalah istrinya. Hyuuga Hinata yang telah berubah menjadi Uzumaki Hinata. "Na-naruto-kun kenapa kau tersenyum terus?" tanya Hinata menaruh semangkok ramen di depan Naruto. "Eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar jika dari tadi aku terus tersenyum." ucap Naruto. Ia pun mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan ramen buatan Hinata. "Oh iya, Naruto-kun aku ingin minta izin padamu," kata Hinata. Naruto menghentikan makannya dan menatap Hinata. "Minata izin? Memangnya untuk apa?" ujar Naruto heran. Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya. Ah, kebiasaan lama mulai muncul lagi.

"A-ano nanti siang aku akan ke Suna." jawab Hinata. "Ke Suna? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto. "Kata Tou-san, akan ada rapat antar Klan dan aku harus hadir." jawab Hinata. "Oh begitu,"

"Ja-jadi apa aku boleh pergi?" tanya Hinata. "Yosh, kau boleh pergi dan aku juga akan ikut denganmu." jawab Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto heran. "Ta-tapi kan Naruto-kun seorang Hokage," ujar Hinata menatap iris sapphire sang suami. "Lalu kalau aku Hokage kenapa?" tanya Naruto. "Seorang Hokage harus melindungi semua orang yang dipimpinnya, jadi Naruto-kun tidak usah ikut. Lebih baik Naruto-kun disini dan menjaga Desa." kata Hinata. Naruto mulai memikirkan kata-kata Hinata. Memang benar ia adalah seorang Hokage, tapi bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata-nya? "Tapi jika ada yang berusaha mencelakaimu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto menatap cemas Hinata. Hinata pun menggengam tangan Naruto yang ada di atas meja. "Naruto-kun percaya kan padaku?" tanya Hinata. "Tentu saja aku percaya padamu-ttebayo~" jawab Naruto.

"Ka-kalau begitu izinkan aku pergi." kata Hinata. Naruto menatap iris amethyst milik Hinata. "Tapi aku khawatir padamu Hinata-chan, bagaimana jika di perjalan nanti ada yang ingin menyakitimu?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. "Yang pergi ke Suna bukan hanya aku Naruto-kun, tapi Tou-san juga ikut." kata Hinata. "A..tapi,.."

"Lagipula Shikamaru-kun juga ikut ke Suna." lanjut Hinata. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Shikamaru? Untuk apa dia ke Suna?" tanya Naruto. "Tentu saja untuk menemui Temari-chan," jawab Hinata. "Ah iya, aku lupa mereka sebentar lagi akan menikah." kata Naruto. "Jadi bagaimana Na-naruto-kun?"

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi." kata Naruto. "Tapi kau harus hati-hati." lanjutnya. "Iya."

.

.

.

Hinata sudah ada di gerbang Desa. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Suna. Namun ia menunda keberangkatannya karena menunggu Shikamaru yang tak kunjung datang. "Dimana pemuda Nara itu?" ucap Hiashi. "Tunggulah sebentar Otou-sama." kata Hinata.

Hiashi menatap Hinata sebentar. "Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama." ucapnya dingin. Hinata pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia pun menoleh ke arah jalanan Desa yang tak terlalu ramai. Saat ia melihat dua orang laki-laki yang tengah berjalan bersama ia menyipitkan matanya mencoba melihat lebi jelas. "Ah, itu Shikamaru-kun." kata Hinata. Hiashi pun menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Bukankah itu suamimu?" tanya Hiashi saat melihat Shikamaru tengah berjalan bersama Naruto. "Ah, iya Otou-sama itu Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata. "Untuk apa dia kesini? Bukankah harusnya dia ada di kantornya?"

"Mu-mungkin Naruto-kun ingin mengantar kepergian kita." kata Hinata. Sosok Shikamaru dan Naruto pun semakin dekat. Mereka lebih dulu memberi hormat pada Hiashi. "Maaf Paman, aku terlambat." ujar Shikamaru. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat berangkat." kata Hiashi. Naruto pun mendekat ke arah Hinata dan memeluk wanita itu. "Hati-hati." pesannya. "Hm." Hinata pun mengangguk. Naruto menundukkan badannya dan mengecup sekilas bibir Hinata.

Setelah beberap saat ia pun melepas kecupannya. Ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang berubah menjadi sangat merah. "Baiklah kau boleh pergi." ujar Naruto. Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Shikamaru dan Hiashi. "Kami pergi." kata Hiashi. "Hati-hati Otou-sama." kata Naruto. "Iya." Akhirnya Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Hiashi pergi meninggalkan gerbang Konoha. Memulai perjalanan menuju Suna. Naruto pun kembali masuk ke dalam Desa. Berjalan menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap bosan tumpukan berkas yang ada di mejanya. Namun tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan lembut saat ia melihat foto seorang wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum. "Huft..belum juga satu jam Hinata-chan berangkat, tapi aku sudah merindukannya." kata Naruto.

'KRIET'

Pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita berambut soft pink pendek. "Naruto!" panggil wanita itu. "Apa?" sahut Naruto malas. "Coba lihat! Masih banyak berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani, tapi kau malah bermalas-malasan begini." gerutu wanita itu.

"Aku malas mengerjakannya." kata Naruto. "Maksudmu apa? Kau ini Hokage, Naruto." ucap wanita itu-Sakura. "Aku merindukan Hinata-chan." ungkap Naruto masih menatap foto Hinata. "Oh jadi kabar yang kudengar itu benar?" tanya Sakura. "Iya."

"Tapi bukankah dia berangkat belum lama?" tanya Sakura. "Iya." jawab Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. Sakura menatap Naruto heran. "Arrgh, cukup aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku akan menyusul Hinata-chan." kata Naruto. "Eh? La-lalu bagaimana dengan pekerj-.."

"Kau yang akan menggantikan aku." ucap Naruto. "Hah?! Kau yang be-.."

'POTFT'

Naruto pun langsung menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. "Huh dasar bodoh!" .

.

.

.

. "Hinata-chan dimana sih?" kata Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun ia tak menemukan siapapun. "Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah sampai?" ujar Naruto bertanya-tanya. Sang Hokage langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Suna. Sementara itu di Suna.

.

.

.

"Otou-sama, kita akan kemana?" tanya Hinata. "Ke tempat Kazekage."

"Ah, itu ada Temari-chan." ucap Hinata saat melihat seorang gadis berkuncir empat berjalan ke arah mereka. "Ah Hinata-sama selamat datang." kata Temari. "Temari-chan, jangan panggil aku seformal itu." kata Hinata. "Tapi kan kau istri Hokage."

"Oh jadi kedatanganku tak diinginkan disini." ujar Shikamaru. Temari langsung menoleh. "Ah, gomen Shika-kun." ujar Temari mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan memeluk pemuda itu. "Lebih baik kita cepat ke tempat Kazekage." ucap Hiashi menghilangkan adegan romantis ShikaTema. "A-ah, iya mari saya antar." kata Temari dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, apakah pertemuan ini bisa dimulai?" tanya Gaara. "Tentu."

"Baik. Kita tau bahwa ada banyak Klan di dunia Shinobi ini." ujar Gaara. "Dan pastinya setiap Klan memiliki berbagai macam jutsu yang berbeda." lanjut Gaara. "Iya."

"Jadi aku punya sebuah ide untuk mencoba membuat beberapa jutsu kombinasi antar Klan." ujar Gaara. "Maksud Anda apa Kazekage-sama?" tanya Hinata.

"Begini, bukankah Klan Hyuuga memiliki penglihatan yang sangat baik?" tanya Gaara. "Iya." jawab Hinata. "Kenapa kita tidak menciptakan jutsu yang dimiliki Klan Hyuuga dengan jutsu serangga milik Klan Aburame?"

"Maksud-..."

'BRAKH'

Pintu di ruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Hokage Ketujuh dari Desa Konoha. "Naruto?"

"Hokage-sama?"

"Na-naruto-kun?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dan saat ia mendapati seorang wanita pemilik iris amethyst yang tengah menatapnya. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah wanita itu.

'SET'

Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan menggendongnya ala Bridal Style. Ia tak peduli tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. "Na-naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata. "Aku merindukanmu." kata Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan Naru-.."

'POFTF'

Naruto langsung menghilang digantikan kepulan asap di tempat itu. Hiashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah menantunya itu.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto membawa Hinata ke sebuah tempat.

Hinata sendiri tidak tau tempat itu. Namun yang pasti dari sana ia bisa melihat seluruh Suna. "Na-naruto-kun turunkan aku." kata Hinata. "Ah iya, maaf Hime." ujar Naruto menurunkan Hinata. Mereka berdua pun duduk berdampingan. "Kenapa Naruto-kun menyusulku?" tanya Hinata. "Aku merindukanmu." jawab Naruto. "Tapi aku hanya pergi sebentar." sahut Hinata. "Aku tidak peduli kau pergi satu jam, satu hari atau satu menit, yang pasti aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Tap-.."

"Lain kali suruh saja Hanabi yang pergi." kata Naruto memeluk Hinata. Hinata tersenyum. "Iya."

"Aku tak bisa hidup kalau kau tak ada." ujar Naruto. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru moo." sahut Hinata mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. Bahkan mereka lupa tentang rapat Klan.

Ah, dasar.

The End^^

* * *

di mohon reviews nya teman-teman^^


End file.
